


Mortal Kombat

by Dark_Frejya



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Possessive Sex, RPF, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Wrestling, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya
Summary: Henry’s plans for a perfect anniversary get ruined by rain, instead, he and his girlfriend share an evening at home when he suggests they’ll play a video game together. Problem is, Henry is a sore loser.A/N: Originally posted onTumblrMay 27th
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 80





	Mortal Kombat

Heavy rain poured outside, slamming against the large windows with wrath. The unexpected storm has ruined tonight’s plans for our three-month anniversary. Always the romantic soul, Henry arranged a night-picnic at the forest which unfortunately ended up in a sleepover at Henry’s.

There was a small pout on Henry’s sharp lips. He loved sitting outside, stargazing, inhaling the fresh scent of pine. Aside from that, the small clearing at the woods held a significant meaning as it was when we shared our very first kiss. 

But I didn't have the heart to tell him that I greatly preferred staying at the cosiness of his home. 

As long as we were together, I don’t mind where we celebrate our union. 

Attempting to salvage the magic, I suggested spreading a thick blanket on the living room floor and have our picnic there. I dimmed the lights and lit vanilla-scented candles at each corner of the room. In a few minutes, the house had the aroma of an ice cream factory. 

We sat on the blanket, sipping champagne and munching on chocolate-coated strawberries that Henry went out of his way preparing especially for tonight. Kal and my dog, She-Ra, snuggled together on the sofa, occasionally nibbling at one another’s maws with affection.

Henry laid on his side, sipping on the sparkly golden beverage while observing me with serene joy dancing in his eyes. Completely opposite to him, I was a mess, humming delightfully as I savoured the chocolate that melted on my tongue. I would have claimed it to be better than sex, but that would be a terrible lie. Henry had the tendency of setting new records of how many times he made me come.

“I was going to ask if it’s any good,” he mentioned with amusement in his low voice. “But it looks like you are in true suffering right now.”

“It’s the worst,” I answered, my mouth still watery from sweet intoxication. I grabbed my glass of champagne and took a long sip before clearing my mouth, “Just as you are, the worst.”

Henry chuckled and reached his hand to my cheek, pulling me into a lingering kiss. I tasted the chocolate and champagne from his tongue. It was heaven. 

“Horrendous,” Henry murmured against my lips as he broke the kiss gently, his hand sliding down from my cheek to my nape, rubbing it between his strong fingers. 

I licked my lips, relishing his flavour in my mouth, “and to think I nearly missed your call back then because I was playing Call of Duty,” I chuckled, remembering that night he finally got the courage to call and ask me out. I was so invested in the game, I didn’t notice my phone vibrating next to me. The moment I saw Henry’s name on the screen, I failed my team and answered right away, panting as if I ran a bloody marathon. Of course, I lost that match and my team kinda hated me for a while, but I did win the love of my life.

“Hey, how come we never played together?” Henry crooked his eyebrow at me and I saw the wickedness awaken in his cerulean eyes. I shrugged and then returned the same mischief on the corner of my lips.

“Do you really want to get your ass kicked in Mortal Kombat?”

Henry snorted, got up from the blanket, and paced toward the TV. He turned the monitor on and returned with two PlayStation controllers. One was handed to me before he switched the console on.

“You’re going to lose so hard, darling.” he teased, licking his lips with excitement as the interface screen painted his ecstatic face with a stark blue glow. 

I rolled my eyes as I held my controller, toning down my hubris. Henry was a competitive spirit by nature. Every game he ever played, he **had** to beat on the highest difficulty. I was just as bad. I hated losing, but if there was one thing I knew I am good at, it was Tekken and Mortal Kombat.

He was convinced he was going to win against me; I was inclined to prove him wrong. After all, there was something so embarrassing in losing, even if it was Henry. 

The match began and we both held our gamepads, heartbeats accelerating as the short countdown began with striking-red bloodied numbers.

“I promise to go easy on you first roun…”

Henry hardly even managed to finish his sentence when my character lunged against his. My skilful fingers mashed the buttons with passion, knowing every combo by heart. Giving me a look full of awe, he knitted his together, tried to react right away, defending and retaliating with alarm. 

I saw the determination on his sculptured face. His eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, holding the controller with both hands and moving his fingers quickly. There was something incredibly arousing in seeing him that way, eyes drenched with passion. 

So much so that I was tempted to say it turned me on to see him so eager, since it was the truth and r to bruise his ego and hinder his skill. 

But he was already losing anyway. 

“You were saying, dear?”

Henry grunted in response, desperate to turn the tables. His lips stretched into a thin line as I knocked him out at the first round. I watched as he rounded his tensed shoulders and stretched his neck from side to side, the bones of his spine making a dull, cracking noise. I remained still, smiling to myself as I knew I would be just as victorious as I was in the first round.

The second match lasted even less than the first one. I used my character’s special power and knocked him out within a minute. His mouth was agape, eyes widened with stunned silence. Being so good at everything he set his hand to, Henry was not used to losing. More than once, he told me that when he sets himself a target, he won’t let go until he achieves it. 

Yet in this case, I was unbeatable.

“Okay, okay.” he nodded and gave me a glare. “I see I have met my match.”

I laughed and shook my head at him, my hand reaching out to ruffle the fluffy curls on his head. “Give it up, Hen. You can’t win, I’m the queen.” 

He smiled back, white fangs exposed playfully. But I could see his smile was an agitated grin of unaccepted defeat. Competitive gamers made for sore losers, and this man could not stand to be bested. 

“We’ll see about that.”

The second match started and Henry managed to outmatch me for a moment before I overcame his assault and won again. “What…?” his voice climbed one octave higher with pure shock. His eyes met mine with what appeared to be an odd mixture of wonder and shame. He was proud of his girlfriend, yet hated the fact that he just lost to a girl.

I only laughed and shrugged at him, watching as the joy began depleting from his face. 

“You’re…. good.” 

“I’m the best. Do you want to play something else? Or maybe watch a movie instead?” I suggested while holding the gamepad in one hand and rolling on the blanket slightly in an attempt to pacify him.

Henry shook his head protesting, his eyes darting at the screen. “No, I am not stopping. I’m just getting warmed up, darling. You’ll see.” 

“If you say so…” I sighed, already foreseeing how the evening will end. Henry will likely be sulking for the rest of the night. I assumed I’ll have to probably set my tongue to work in order to comfort him.

By the fifth match, the living room turned into a furious battleground. Low growls emitted from Henry's throat and his chest heaved beneath his white cotton t-shirt as he struggled to defeat me to no success. Every sense of humility was lost to me; I provoked him, exclaiming insulting remarks with every hit that drained his life bar.

Finally, the controller dropped from his large palms. He slumped onto the soft blanket while staring at the screen with a gaping mouth. The over-sexualized character I chose as my avatar danced over his, ending in a victorious pose to his further humiliation. 

“Sooooo…..” I stretched the word, tilting my head at him with a glint of cockiness on my eyes. “Who’s your daddy, Henry?”

My smile slowly began to fade as Henry remained completely silent. Chewing on his bottom lip, he gave me the stink eye. Something dark and ominous brewed in his chest and hot currents of irritation climbed up to his striking blue gaze. 

“Hen?” 

Time slowed for a second, or maybe it was just my mind unable to grasp the change in the atmosphere. My eyes watched as Henry set the black controller aside, his large arms stretched out forward. Before I could even react, I was lunged at, forced to my back just like the characters in the game. The controller flew from my hand to somewhere beneath the TV stand, my wrists pressed down to the sides of my head and my body was crushed under him. 

“Ow!” I exclaimed, trying to get free but the large man was holding me down, hovering above me with a predatory grin that stretched from one cheek to the other. His endearing dimples never looked so dark and full of malicious intent.

“You think you’re so tough, little one?” Henry taunted me, voice dropping low, his groin pushing hard into the apex of my body. “Go ahead, win **this** match.” 

Breathless whimpers wheezed from my chest as the stir of his cock vibrated against my lower torso. My breath came out rigid with fright, my heart racing with the thrill of soaring peril. There was no real danger though since our bodies were meant for this. 

He was my Henry, yet there was something terrifying about the fact that he could take whatever he wanted from me without asking.

What amazed me, even more, is how this fear made my entire existence drip with arousal. 

Henry could sense it, I was certain of it. His head dipped low, nose inching to my neck and sucking in air. A deep, hungry sigh came to his lips as if he was anticipating the taste of something delicious. “Come on, I want you to fight me.” 

Letting out a shrill of protest, I struggled at his demand, accepting his challenge even though I knew in my bones that I’m bound to lose. My small figure made me easy prey against a hulking, beastly bear.

I sucked air into my lungs and pushed up, trying to reclaim control. My hands writhed beneath his fingers and my chest shoved to crash against him, but my plan immediately backfired. I had no real strength to force him away and the more my body grinded into his, the more it wanted to surrender to the slightest of friction. Erect and sensitive, my nipples brushed against the iron of his chest, making me chant delicate hums of need. 

Henry danced right back to my tune, driving his hips to buck against mine, our bones colliding with tensed desire. 

“That’s all you got?” Henry chuckled dryly, relishing the pitiful grunts of effort that sprang through my mouth as I writhed beneath his weight. His large hands left my wrists, fingers fumbling with the seam of my sweater and tugging it over my head and also divested me off my bra. My arms were free for a few moments as he tossed my top away, allowing me the advantage to lift myself upward with all my might and roll us over so I laid above him. 

My hands slid down his thick biceps, nails scratching his muscles before I descended to clutch his wrists and press them down while sitting on top of him. I grinned at his face with triumph, but it was a short-lived victory. Henry’s crooked eyebrow assured me I was **allowed to** win this round only to be taught a lesson. 

Before I even managed to comprehend what’s happening, my hands flew in the air as Henry seized my waist. I was then flat on my back and Henry was now straddling my upper torso, suspending the air that came in and out of my lungs. The broad man threw his shirt over his head with haste, exposing his bare chest which puffed with dominance in the burning candlelight.

Primitive senses took over. Reduced to nothing but my wanton, I fell mesmerized to the glory of Henry’s being. Thick and masculine, the scent of his musk sends signals to my brain, commanding me to surrender, softening my mind and loosening my legs apart so this great Alpha may give my body what it so desperately needed. 

Nature had its way of speaking for our sake.

A satisfied hum slithered its way through his beautiful lips and he lowered himself down the smooth ridges of my body to nip at the bare parts of my breasts.

“This right here, is mine.” his tone alarmed me, his mouth hot on my skin. Sharp teeth marked my flesh and I complained with a whine that turned into a loud moan once his palm slid beneath my jeans to cup the heat blooming between my thighs. 

“And **this** here might be between your thighs,” the callous tips of his fingers brushed against my clit with a whisper. 

“But it belongs to **me**.”

I shivered at his words, my breath coming in streams. Shaking wildly and making inarticulate sounds as Henry groped me possessively, his fingers painted me red with demand. His skilled mouth explored my flesh, lips dotting me with sweet butterfly kisses that left wet stamps all over my naked skin. The large curls of his hair tickled tenderly, countering the roughness of his touch. Closing my eyes I swallowed hard, almost forgetting he wanted me to fight.

This man had mystical powers over me. Yes, he was strong physically, but there’s also a sort of mental strength that would put me in my place every single time. Fuck, I wanted to be had so badly, in the most primal senses of the word, to be a vessel for his seed and rapture.

His mouth met my lower torso, slippery-wet tongue circled my belly button and dipped inside while he unzipped my jeans and began sliding it down my legs along with my underwear. I saw him crouched at my thighs, so I decided to seize this small window of opportunity to give one last protest and kicked my feet at his chest. 

Flipping on the ground with my knees, I made for an escape while my jeans were huddled around my ankles. Perhaps it was the punishment that I wanted. It was a stupid move that hardly got me anywhere before Henry grabbed my ankles and dragged me back on the blanket. 

Forced down on my stomach I was trapped beneath the massive beast. Held down and locked between the soft blanket and his hard figure, there was nothing I could do to fight him anymore. I was conquered, defeated, and owned. His enormous erection stroked at the cleft of my ass, rubbing up and down between my cheeks tauntingly.

“I believe I’ll take what’s mine now,” he muttered darkly, coaxing me into a shuddering gasp. “What should I use first?” 

One of the candles burnt out, filling the room with the scent of smoke. There was a moment of silence between us while Henry took his time, admiring my small features as I lay beneath him with no real possibility to get away or fight him off.

One hand went to my wrists and forced them in front of my face, holding me in place. The other hand squeezed the cheeks of my ass before he gripped his cock and started teasing it along the length of my entrance, slapping it over my swollen lips punishingly.

“Let me go, you beast!” I provoked breathlessly, faltering into a hiss as he positioned his cock at my slick entrance. The arrowhead of his shaft pressed between my petals and I inhaled sharply as I felt myself being invaded, inch by inch, direly slow.

“I won, this is my prize.” he groaned against my ear and gave my jaw a ravenous lick. 

With the slam of his hips against my ass, I was had. My sharp cry was piteous, answered by Henry’s delightful groan that shuddered in my ear with a patronizing chant. I was full of the vastness of his manhood, every empty space in my pit claimed. 

This is what I was made for, to shape him, to sheathe his urge and it made me whole. Our bodies fit together in ways that even poetry couldn’t describe, the sensation of our fusion was like the collision of stars. 

Henry stilled inside me for a mere second, breathing heavily against my hair while relishing the way my hot velvet muscles tried to battle him out. He felt them squeezing at his cock with fury, yet I was incredibly slick with paradoxical lust.

“So tight,” he spoke out with a hoarse voice as he pulled out with effort, battling the suction of my cunt. My body knew who it belonged to, throbbing with a rageful zeal once Henry took away what it needed and what **I** needed. 

To have this man buried in me, for our souls to be transcended as one. 

A symphony of moans and grunts filled the living room as Henry drove right back inside me. The slippery squelch of our wet flesh was a dirty chorus as he shifted back and forth against the curve of my ass. His chest was hot and sweaty against my spine, his hand moved from my wrists to my jaw to tilt my head to his demanding kisses.

“Henry!!!” I cried his name, wanting more of the impossible while he ravaged me like a starved animal, slamming against my ass violently. I felt him in my gut, his cock pressed at my cervix, spreading the most insidious spasms of bliss within my core. The coil between my thighs stretched tightly as I teetered across the edge of oblivion. 

“You love this, don’t you?” he gasped, nearly out of breath as he drove into me with vigour. I whined, feeling the swelling of his cock between my contracting walls. “You love it that I can do whatever I want.”

Not anticipating an answer, his hand reached beneath my body to find my clit and pressed into it, his ardent fingers massaged me rough and hard, causing my slit to lock around him while he continued to drill me. 

I couldn’t take it anymore. I was devoted, I was submissive. I was his.

I felt love in every atom in the room. The stretched knot inside me trembled in awe and then broke at once. I came, climbing onto the steps to heaven, colours and sounds merged as I stand in ecstasy. 

My body moved with bliss around the vastness of his cock and Henry jerked into me with fury as he felt me clutching him. Laboured grunts pushed through his throat as he fucked harder and deeper in search of his own release.

“Fuck!!!” he yelled out and pushed himself all the way deep against my cervix, a broken cry vibrated against my nape as the hot surge flushed through my body. He continued to pump in me as he burst into his own intense orgasm, spilling his sin inside while grinding breathlessly. 

“I love you, I love you so much!”

I took everything he gave me, pushing my ass against him before he collapsed on top of me. My lungs couldn’t function anymore, my heartbeat abnormally fast as Henry smothered me, his hands locking around me tightly as if I’d escape him.

“Bear, I can’t breathe!” I begged and finally, he rolled to the side. His eyes stared at the ceiling with astonishment, his breaths loud and forced.

“Come here,” he asked, reaching out his arm. I moved to snuggle next to him, my finger collecting the sweat from his brow, following the lines of his beautiful face, tracing each crease and curve of his bones, and then the seaming at his lips. 

Saying that I loved this man would be an understatement.

“You’re amazing, little one,” he murmured. “And so fun to wrestle.”

I chuckled playfully and pressed a lingering kiss on his cheek. 

“Rematch?” 

“Give me a few seconds, but you’ll lose again.”

I was counting on it.


End file.
